jet-lagged heart
by Wintersia
Summary: Dengan ini mereka mengoleksi rindu. — Levi/Mikasa. For Mikasa Ackerman's birthday.


**disclaimer:** i don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Hajime Isayama does.

**warning:** AU, OOC, short, cheesy stuff etc etc

**special for mikasa's birthday**

* * *

・

・

**enjoy**

・

・

* * *

Ada hal-hal yang dilakukan Levi dalam frekuensi tersendiri mana kali ia terbangun dalam sapaan hangat mentari pagi.

Merapikan tempat tidur, menyeduh teh hitam favoritnya, memasukkan roti ke dalam _toaster_. Dan hal-hal yang lebih trivia di antaranya adalah membuka kunci pada ponsel, mengecek kotak penyimpan pesan-pesan yang masuk dan belum terbaca, memilih satu kontak dengan nama Mikasa Ackerman.

Pemilik nama itu adalah junior cantiknya semasa SMA, siswi cerdas yang kerap menduduki peringkat satu di angkatannya, juga gadis yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Dan gadis itu tengah menjelajahi dunia kecilnya untuk mendapatkan bekal sebagai dokter di bawah langit kota Sina. Terpisah dengan Levi yang menuntut ilmu hukumnya di sini, di kota Maria.

_From : Mikasa_

_ Selamat pagi._

_Hari ini jadwal kuliahku cukup padat, namun kurasa milikmu pun begitu._

_Kutebak, sarapanmu pasti roti lagi._

Diam-diam Levi menyukai kenyataan bahwa Mikasa adalah ucapan selamat paginya yang pertama.

* * *

Ratusan kilometer dan dua jam adalah apa yang terbentang di antara mereka, tetapi Levi dan Mikasa sudah paham untuk memangkasnya dengan pesan-pesan singkat dan juga panggilan rutin lewat ponsel.

Sambil menekuni diktat-diktat kuliah yang tebalnya berpotensi menimbulkan migrain temporer, mereka berbagi cerita. Tidak benar-benar dapat disebut cerita, karena keduanya bukan tipe orang yang terlalu handal dalam departemen interaksi. Sederhana saja, mereka mengobrolkan hal-hal seputar kuliah dan kegiatan di luar itu. Oh, di pihak Mikasa sendiri mungkin bertambah dengan bonus topik yang berat sebelah—berhubung Levi sendiri enggan meladeninya—yakni Eren Jaeger. Saudara angkat Mikasa yang tengah menempuh pendidikan kedokterannya di universitas yang sama dengan Levi.

Kalau sudah menyangkut nama Eren terlalu lama, biasanya dengusan samar-samar khas Levi akan terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon, disusul protes Mikasa, dan perbincangan di telepon akan menjadi semakin panjang, sampai suara Levi memberikan ujungnya.

"_Selamat tidur._"

Diam-diam Mikasa menyukai kenyataan bahwa Levi adalah ucapan selamat tidurnya yang terakhir.

* * *

Mikasa mengutuk tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sambil melengos perlahan. Tidak butuh cenayang untuk memperkirakan hal apa yang akan dikatakan Levi di detik pertama Mikasa memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari lelaki itu.

"_Sibuk belajar itu boleh, tapi jangan sampai telat makan. Kamarmu juga dibersihkan, debu-debu yang menumpuk itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan_."

Satu telapak tangan ia letakkan di atas dahinya, dan Mikasa menghela nafas berat. _Suhunya belum turun_.

"_Memangnya di sana tidak ada dokter? Atau obat?_"

"Berhentilah membentakku."

"_Aku tidak membentak, bocah. Aku—"_

"Oh, diamlah." Sialan, denyut-denyut sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Berkali-kali Mikasa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang seperti ini tidak seberapa, ia hanya butuh sedikit obat. Ia yakin ia masih cukup kuat untuk melemburkan diri dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Aku akan makan, minum obat, kemudian istirahat. Puas?"

Ada jeda yang tercipta sejenak dari pihak lawan bicara, namun sepertinya masih terlalu dini untuk digolongkan sebagai lampu hijau.

"_Lebih baik kunjungi dokter sekarang juga._"

_Mulai lagi_. Mikasa menggerutu sebelum berujar, "Aku mahasiswi kedokteran, dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Selamat sore, _Mr. Hobbit_."

* * *

"_Kemarin aku menelepon_."

Levi masih memusatkan tatapannya pada layar laptop ketika suara Mikasa menyapa telinganya. "Aku mengirim pesan," jawab Levi sekenanya.

"_Yang mengangkat teman wanitamu_."

"Mungkin, aku tidak tahu."

Kekosongan itu menjembatani mereka untuk beberapa saat, sampai Mikasa kembali mengeluarkan suara, _"Masih sempat main, ternyata."_

"Tugas kuliah, maksudmu."

"_… Oh, tugas._"

"Tch, memangnya kenapa?"

_"… Tidak. Ternyata sia-sia saja bicara denganmu._"

Levi menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Mau tidak mau dia sedikit terusik juga dengan keanehan yang mewarnai sikap Mikasa sedari tadi.

"_Besok Jean mengajakku membahas kasus bersama di tempatnya. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya, 'kan. Mungkin akan sampai larut, jadi tidak usah menelepon._"

Jean ? Jean siapa?

"Oi, Mika—"

Panggilan terputus dan sampai beberapa waktu ke depan Levi masih tidak gentar dalam usahanya bolak-balik menekan nomor Mikasa yang anehnya selalu tersambung dengan _mailbox_.

* * *

Mikasa menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya dalam properti kesayangannya yang berwujud syal dengan warna merah.

Tidak biasanya gadis itu mengajukan permintaan untuk melakukan _video call. _Tadinya satu penawaran untuk melakukan percakapan melalui telepon saja sudah akan diberikan oleh Levi, mengingat waktu yang sudah terlalu malam, apalagi ada dua jam yang membedakan waktu di antara mereka. Namun satu kata '_please_' dari Mikasa membuat Levi mengurungkan niatnya.

Ada ketidakberesan dalam vokal gadisnya, semuanya makin diperkuat ketika Mikasa tidak kunjung memberikan verbal apa-apa, hanya gesturnya dengan syal merah kesayangan yang ia pertahankan.

Namun Levi mengetahuinya, _mengenalinya_.

Obsidian yang biasanya tidak sarat akan emosi itu kini menyerah, menyisakan satu yang mendominasi ke permukaan. Mendung itu terbit di paras ayunya, dan semuanya meneriakkan hal yang sama : _rindu rumah_.

Levi tidak tahu mana ajektif yang tepat untuk mengisi ruang asanya.

Levi menahan impuls untuk tidak menyentuh rambut hitam yang wanginya begitu memabukkan hingga terlampau ia rindukan, pun hasrat untuk menjangkau jari-jemari lentik yang kini terlihat kesepian dan keinginan untuk menggiring figur yang ada di balik layar itu ke dalam pelukan.

Karena ia tidak bisa, walau ia begitu ingin.

Benar-benar mengesalkan, ditambah lagi kata-kata yang Levi lontarkan pun tidak akan menyentuh gendang telinga dengan manis.

Kemudian Levi menunggu, menunggu, hingga Mikasa dirangkul lembut oleh mimpinya sampai desah nafasnya yang teratur pun dapat mencapai indera pendengaran Levi, bagaikan sebuah melodi. Begitu terus, sampai pagi, sampai senyuman gadis itu kembali.

* * *

Pagi itu, dalam berkas sinar surya yang terlampau menyilaukan, aroma segar krisan, dan denting bel yang berkali-kali dibunyikan, Mikasa terburu-buru bangun.

Sebuah paket dialamatkan untuk gadis Ackerman, dan nama pengirim yang tercantum di atasnya bukan nama seseorang yang asing. Tanpa memupus rasa bahagia sekaligus penasaran, Mikasa menerimanya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang sangat familiar terjatuh saat Mikasa mengeluarkan lampu tidur cantik berbentuk kelinci merah jambu dari dalam kotak.

_Kau gadisku yang kuat, dan aku tidak mengenal kata 'putus asa' untuk melambangkan dirimu._

_Selamat ulang tahun._

Kemudian bibir delima itu menggoreskan senyuman tipisnya.

* * *

_To : Levi_

_Aku tahu._

_Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya._

_143_

* * *

_To : Mikasa_

_1433_

* * *

**end**

* * *

**A/N:**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MIKASA~!**

bgm: jet lag by simpe plan ft. natasha bedingfield, of course #pffft.

temanya ldr haha mengapa aku nekad oh iya 143 = i love you. 1433 = i love you too.

sangat mepet huhu kemarin sempet kena demam jadi mager buat, terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan maaf maaf banget kalau cacat dan gak maksimal orz, komentar dan kritiknya kutunggu di kolom review sana. :)

sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun mikasa sayang :*


End file.
